


Cerabah

by Nanatsuki



Category: Aria (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: AksaraAgustus2017, Cross-Post, F/M, Fluff, ItaAki, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanatsuki/pseuds/Nanatsuki
Summary: Cerabahnya rambut sang Istri tidak akan memadamkan rasa cinta sang Suami yang terpatri selamanya. [Untuk #AksaraAgustus2017]





	Cerabah

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
> Aria © Kozue Amano  
> A Naruto and ARIA Crossover One Shot Fan fiction  
> Cerabah  
> By Nnatsuki  
> Untuk #AksaraAgustus2017  
> Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

cerabah _/ce·ra·bah/ a_ tidak sedap dipandang mata (karena tidak rapi dan sebagainya); ceroboh.

.

Adaptasi adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan ketika seorang manusia memasuki babak baru dalam kehidupan. Begitu banyak perubahan yang mengejutkan dan membingungkan dalam beradaptasi.

Adaptasi bukanlah hal yang kali pertama dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi. Sudah banyak rintangan kehidupan yang dilaluinya dengan adaptasi. Ketika ibunya kembali hamil, ketika dia harus menjaga dan membimbing Sasuke saat mereka kecil, ketika dia memasuki sekolah baru, ketika dia harus melenggang pergi ke benua lain untuk kelanjutan studi, hingga ketika dia menggantikan karier ayahnya memimpin perusahaan keluarga.

Karenanya, Itachi yakin dia takkan mudah dikalahkan untuk beradaptasi adaptasi dalam kehidupan rumah tangga yang masih seumur jagung.

Istrinya, Uchiha Akira bukanlah orang yang termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang merepotkan. Mereka begitu menyatu, melebur layaknya _marshmallow_ yang dijauhkan ke dalam cokelat panas dan menciptakan emosi yang menghangatkan sanubari. Perbedaan tidak pernah memusingkan keduanya sekalipun terkadaang perbedaan pendapat yang berujung pertengkaran kecil adalah hal yang tidak terhindarkan.

Itachi seorang pemikir ulung. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mempelajari Akira. Satu bulan menjadi suami Akira membuatnya sanggup membuat sebuah biografi setebal bantal. Semua hal yang melekat dalam diri Akira dipahaminya, kecuali satu hal.

“Aku penasaran akan sesuatu,” Ujar Itachi ketika mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam.

Akira yang baru saja selesai mengelap piring terakhirnya menjawab, “Soal apa?”

Melihat Akira yang ingin tahu, Itachi tak melewatkan kesempatan, “Kenapa kau selalu bangun lebih pagi dariku?”

Akira yang sudah mulai serius tertawa, “Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi bekerja dengan perut keroncongan.”

Itachi tersenyum kecil. Jawaban yang sesuai dengan terkaannya. “Tentu saja, tapi apa memang hanya itu?”

Akira mengantungkan celemeknya. Wanita muda itu mengibaskan rambut hitam legam selututnya ke belakang punggung, “Aku ‘kan butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Aku bukan penyihir, kautahu?”

Itachi tertawa. Tangannya merangkul Akira untuk memasuki pelukannya, “Sekali-kali biarkan aku membantumu.”

Akira mengerucutkan mulutnya sembari membalas pelukan sang Suami, “Tidak mau. Aku lelah dikalahkan oleh orang yang serba bisa sepertimu.”

“Kau punya banyak kemampuan yang lebih hebat dariku.”

“Contohnya?”

“Marah-marah.” Tawa Itachi tertahan ketika cubitan garang menerjang punggungnya.

“Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku untuk itu,” Akira mendengus keras mengakui sembari melepaskan pelukan.

“Dan aku tetap cinta padamu,” ucap Itachi dengan lembut sembari mengecup sayang kening istrinya. Wajah Akira yang bersemu membuat Itachi melembutkan senyumnya.

Mereka beriringan memasuki kamar. Tatkala kepalanya menyentuh bantal dan merangkul sang Istri, Itachi melupakan segala rasa ingin tahunya.

\---XXXOOOXXX---

Panggilan alam yang datang secara tak terduga menampar Itachi untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Itachi membuka matanya lambat-lambat. Menguap pelan, dia masih bisa merasakan Akira yang mendengkur halus. Tak mau membuat keributan, Itachi menuruni tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Selesai, Itachi merasa dia takkan bisa kembali tidur. Sambil menatap kaca wastafel, Itachi menyisir pelan rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Dengan pandangan yang masih belum terfokus sempurna, Itachi memutar kenop pintu. Sedetik pintu terbuka, Itachi dikejutkan dengan jeritan kaget Akira.

“Kenapa kaubangun!?” Hardik Akira yang masih syok. Itachi mengernyit mendengarnya. Mata kelamnya menyapu sosok istrinya yang terlihat sibuk menyembunyikan rambut panjangnya yang begitu kusut dan awut-awutan.

Mendapati rambutnya tertangkap basah, mata legam Akira membelalak galak, “Jangan lihat! Oh, menyebalkan sekali!”

Akira bergegas ke meja riasnya dan menyambar sebuah sisir. Baru saja satu kali menyisir, sisir tersebut dirampas Itachi.

“Itachi, kembalikan!” Akira berusaha membebaskan sisirnya kembali yang langsung digagalkan Itachi dengan cepat. Melihat usahanya takkan berhasil, Akira memilih pasrah dan membiarkan Itachi menyisiri rambutnya.

“Jadi … inilah kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini?” Merasakan getaran humor di pertanyaan suaminya membuat Akira memanas.

“Kaulihat sendiri rambutku yang seperti benang kusut tak terurai,” Akira mendengus, “Setiap aku bangun, rambutku selalu megar seperti habis diterjang badai. Aku sudah coba banyak cara supaya mencegahnya, tetapi semua itu membuatku tak nyaman tidur. Jadilah aku harus bangun lebih pagi untuk merapikannya,” Akira mengaku.

“Tidakkah tak perlu sampai sepagi ini?” Itachi bertanya.

“Rambutku ‘kan panjang sekali! Perlu waktu lebih banyak! Teman-temanku banyak yang menasihati untuk memotongnya saja, tetapi aku tak mau!”

“Dan takkan kubiarkan kaumemotongnya.”

Hening mengintari mereka. Akira mengamati pekerjaan Itachi melalui bahunya. Tak terasa ada rasa sakit. Begitu sisir terhalangi gumpalan rambut yang rumit, jari-jari panjang itachi menguraikannya dengan begitu lembut. Ketekunan Itachi membuat jumlah korban rambut yang rontok begitu minim.

“Lain kali, mintalah aku untuk merapikannya.”

“Tidak.” Itachi memandangnya heran. Akira balas memberikan tatapan keyakinan yang mantap.

“Aku mau menyambut pagimu dengan penampilan terbaikku. Dan rambut yang menggila tidak mendapat juara untuk diperlihatkan.”

Itachi membeku di tempat. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan tegas itu membuat sensasi menyenenangkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya meletup-letup kegirangan. Hangat yang diterjemahkan Itachi menjadi senyuman. Bahagia dilepaskan dengan sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam.

“Baiklah,” Itachi berucap ketika untaian bibir mereka terbebas. Melihat dirinya telah mengalahkan sang Suami, Akira tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali mencium Itachi penuh-penuh.

Rambut yang cerabah tidak akan menghalangi janji suci yang telah mereka ucapkan dengan penuh cinta.

**~The END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya author ini kembali mendapatkan kemauan (?) untuk menulis~
> 
> Saya kembali dengan cerita yang baru yang terinspirasi melihat meme dengan gambar Anna Frozen bangun dengan rambut aduhai. Kebetulan lagi nyari ide buat #AksaraAgustus2017 sekalian latian buat nulis lagi. Ketemu kata cerabah dari kumpulan kata-kata yang pernah disimpen tapi nggak dibaca #janganditirutoyong
> 
> Terima kasih kepada penggusung #AksaraAgustus2017 XDDD saya tertolong sekali!
> 
> Salam maso,
> 
> Nnatsuki


End file.
